my twisted twilight
by emmettskotabear13
Summary: dakota swan is forever 16 she was turned by the vampire she was a singer too. sorry guys not good at summarys my first ff please read updates regularly.
1. Chapter 1

my twisted twilight

chapter one

hi my name is dakota cheyenne swan. I have orange eyes, blondish reddish hair, i'm a d cup slender body that boys drool over. I'm 16 years old forever! I'm a vampire , my little sister Isabella Marie Swan is only 6. shes a human. Unfortunately all my family is human but me, they have no clue i'm a vampire. you see i live under the volturi rules they are our vampire leaders. The one main rule no human should know of vampires unless they are a vampires mate then they should immediately be changed unless they are under the age of 16. I was someones singer all i remember is he is a copper headed vampire with golden caramel eyes. He killed me. HES THE REASON I AM A KILLER , THE REASON I'M A VAMPIRE! HE BRINGS ME ANGER.

My life! I lost my life to that bastard! I lost the possibility to have my babies i lost the possibility to grow old all because that asshole didn't have the strength to withstand his thirst.

" Kota snap outta it!" danyella whispered to me.

"sorry yella got caught back in a flashback of when i was kidnapped." I whispered back.

Danyella is my bestfriend. Has been since i moved here when i was 2 , when i moved in next door and we met through the fence like the little puppies we were. She doesn't know what happened no one does. i wish i could tell them but i cant. We were in our last class of the day.

"so did u hear about the new kids?" yella asked me

"nah Yella they probably just some more stuck up people." i whispered back

"they start tomorrow and people who have seen them say they're as white as you and have gold caramel eyes." she says

"yella like i said they're probably stuck up rich kids. wait you said gold caramel eyes?" i said cautiously

"dakota you're rich and stuck up when was the last time you talked to micha?" she says quietly

" why did you mention him you know i hate him." i say hateful

"because you think hes lower than you and yes gold caramel eyes!" she says harshly

" i gotta go!" i say

i pretend to almost get sick and Mr. Lugo told me to go home. so i walk out to my lime gree jeep wrangler set on a lift kit get in and drive home. when i arrive home i can smell three vampires scents one i recognize as major jasper whitlock and another as captain peter whitlock. I get outta my jeep and see the major and captain.

" Hey babe i missed yah." i say as i kissed jasper's cheek

"howdy mz kota." he says kissing my cheek

"captain." i say as i nod toward him

"awe kota bear you're not still mad at me are yah darlin'" he says laughing

"yes i am!" i say pouting

" anyway kota i came to tell you that my family has came to this area and peter and charlotte are here for a few weeks as well." jasper says

" jasper you know how i was turned remember when i told you, you got every detail?" i say quietly

" yes darlin' i remember" he says

" i left out details." i say

"well what are they?" he says

"the vampire that kidnapped me and raped me then changed me had copper hair and golden caramel eyes." i say vampire speed

" kota will you please get in my truck i think you need to meet my family and the bastard." jasper said hatefully

"uh k…" i said slowly and got in the passenger seat.

the drive to jaspers family (and the bastard whoever that is) house. it was dead silent except for what we can hear. no one even breathed and when we pulled in i saw who he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

i slowly unbuckle my seatbelt as i slide out. slowly taking steps with my vampy bros jasper and peter. i see charolette and she looks at me and smiles. when finally are about ten feet away jasper says,

"look fimiliar edward?"

"nope is she supposed to?" he replies

" oh no im just the girl u raped repeatedly for two weeks up until my 16th birthday party then drank most of my blood and left me to die! luckly jasper and captain were scouting the area and found me remember thoes days right at a year ago tomorrow itll be two tomorrow the anniversary of the day you kidnapped me you asshole you took my life and jasper and peter aved me! you no good for nothing asshole!"i screamed crying

" Dakota? my beautiful Dakota? baby im sorry i couldnt help it!" he said practially fake crying trying to kiss me before the big one gets between us

" dont ever touch her shes mine edward MINE no one will ever touch her again like that dont ever try and touch her again!" the sexy sex god growls

"um sex god can i ask a question?" i ask quietly

"yes my beautiful kota-bear." he says

" well one what is your name. and why did u say im yours?" i ask my sex god

" my name is Emmett Blaize Mccarthy Whitlock cullen and because your my mate." emmett replies

"mate?" I say kinda scared

" yes your the only one for me i can never leave you and we will be together forever my sweetness." he says sweetly

" Emmett im scared will he hurt me again?" i say quietly

"no he wont ill make sure of it" he says

" kota i think its time you told your story to the family" jasper says quietly

"alright lets go inside " i say

once everyone is inside i tel jasper im going for a quick hunt and run off. as i run i feel the wind whip through my hair and start bouncing from tree to tree till i hit the edge of the forest and straighten out my clothes and get ready for the prowl and listen to the streets. i hear three guys about to rape a girl whos right about 18 and looks to be majorly pregnant i hurry up and play with them a little bit and start my hunt i jump on one of them and snap the neck the others continue to try and rape the girl i grab them both and tell the girl to go home to her family and she thanks me i drink all three men and go to my special river and wash off and then head back to the cullen household. once i return o hear them all in the living room anticipated to know what happened.

" hello everyone" i say walking in and giving emmett a kiss on the cheek along with jasper, peter and charolette.

"hi" they say in unision

"well it was about a year ago maybe two i was 15 years old and i was walking home from a friends at about 7 pm here in forks it was a week befor my sweet 16. i was walking singing along to beyonce halo. I felt someone grab me i tried to scream but he threatened to snap my neck and stab me repeatedly. i was instucted to call him love babe or babe or master nothing else. he kept me for a week i was raped 10 times each day and hit with something finally one day he came in with a birthday cake and ice cream and told me happy birthday. i cried and wondered what happened when my daddy found out i was gone my my little belly thought happened so sweet and innocent how my mama reacted i wondered if my baby would survive i was 8 months pregnant at the time but i lost her the last day i cried for about three hours while he raped me repeatedly and then finally he bit my neck and started draining my blood when he relized i was close to death he stoped and left. i scream for someone to help me but barley any sound left,finally jasper must of heard me because him and peter saved me and got me back on my feet peter kept me for the first year trying to save me. they finally got me to talk and jasper worked him mojo and we became close fast and then it was time for me to go home when i did many questions were asked but none were answered." i said getting weak right in the mddle of telling them my story

"how could you you ungrateful bastard you took everything from this poor little girl she will forever be 16! how could you do something like that knowing my past you took her baby from her!" the blonde one screamed

**authors note**

jessa76 yes edward is a bad guy but hell end up with a happy ending hes not always bad!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As the blonde started shaking in what i was thinkin was anger everyone started to back up. I watched as the guy i called a brother went to comfort her. Everyone backing away and my brave brother goes to omfort her, might as well join him and look crazy.

"Rosalie what on earth youve never stook up for a stranger that you dont know?" jasper says questionally

"Rosalie such a pretty name and it belongs to a girl with such a pretty face" i said

"yes it does as well i dont know your name beautiful" rosalie says breathing slightly heavy

"well babe my name is Dakota Cheyenne swan-Whitlock" i say feeling proud as i hear emmett growl

"mccarthy better be on there babe" he yelled

"Emmett Blaize i advise you shut up right now or your going to have two angry bitches on your case" i growled back

Me and rosalie looked at eachother and started laughing literally rolling on the floor while everyone looked at like idiots im sure my wolves would of heard me in lapush.

" omg you just told emmett off were going to be the bestest friend!" Rosalie said while giggling her little butt off

"well youll have to get passed Danyella for that shes a mighty slip of a human" i said with a serious face

"oh well ill be your vampire bestie!" she said happily

we were sitting outside laughing and wrestling when my phone rang we all stared at it and i relized it was my father calling me and gulpped

_"hi daddy" i say cautiously_

_"DAKOTA CHEYENNE SWAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOUNG LADY YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BY 7!" HE YELLED _

_"dad calm down im at the cullens house_" i started to say_

_"GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW YOU ARE NEVER TO GO AROUND THEM THEY'RE DANGEROUS!" He screamed_

_"we will discuss this when i get home!" i yell and break the fone_

Everyone is just standing there shocked and open mouths im sitting here laughing at them finally jasper say" whatcha laughing at?"

"your faces omg thats hilirious!" i say rolling on the ground

" how do you not kill him?" Rosalie ask

"i know he is my birthfather" i said shrugging

"wait you never told us how long youve been a vampire" brown haired vampire said

" a year now who are the rest of you i dont kno the names are and whos with who?" i say confused

** authors note**

well heres the third chapter kinda short sorry i just thought of it while listeningn to music it popped into my head and i wrote it down made some changes and tada i had another chapter so next up she meets the cullens review! love you guys

jessa76 dakota and emmett are mates roses mate will come later and it wont be expected

- love dakota


	4. Chapter 4

well now we are standing and theyre looking at me like im crazy. im jumping for joy that there are more vampires around my hunts were very lonely. i tried to get my nomad friend garrett to stay in the area and go to school with me but he refused.

" im esme" the brown hair lady said

" im carlise" the dirty blonde male said " im the leader"

"im alice jaspers wife" the black haired pixe said

"jasper allen lee whitlock you never told me you were married let alone to a damn pixie!"i said to my brother he looked down ashamed

"i didnt think it was important kota" he said quietly

"YOU DIDNT THINK I WAS IMPORTANT JASPER! AND IM NOT A FUCKING PIXIE MY NAME IS ALICE YOU DAMN BITCH" THE pixie screamed

"ALICE WE ARE NOT MATES AND YOU KNOW THAT!" jasper yelled back

"LISTEN HERE PIXIE JASPER IS MY BOTHER I WILL MAKE SURE THE DIVORCE GOES THROUGH TO MAKE SURE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS WERE NEVER EVEN FUCKING MARRIED! AND CALL ME A BITCH ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND YOUR HEAD WILL BE OFF YOUR SHOULDERS IN 3 POINT 0 SECONDS!" I SCREAMED GETTIN IN HER FACE

she looked at me and whispered "bitch" i put my arms around her head fliped over her and removed her head before she could even move " now you little pixie listen and listen good ever yell at my brother again and i will kill you and make sure i set you on fire." i say deadly

" anyone else wanna challenge me i may only be a year old but i will kick ass and i have the outfit to do it right now so anyone?" i say in my comander voice everyone just looks at me like im a serial killer all except Emmett who only has the look of lust in his eyes i look at him and laugh " something wrong emmie bear?"

"the only thing wrong is that you still have clothes on" he says deadly quiet

" well lets fix that wanna go hunting?" i ask

" i doubt we will hunt first youve been a pretty bad girl" he purrs in my ear

" well big boy lets go but you goota catch me first" i laugh as i run off i could hear him growl from behind me and just laughed it off and kept running through the forest singin the ginger bread song it had been maybe 15 minutes before i relize no one is behind me so i stop and look around then i felt someon grab me and push me into the tree

"wrong move little girl" i hear him growl in my ear

" whatcha gunna do about it big boy?" i say

" oh youll see but you wont be home for a few days" he growls

**authors note**

so emmett and kota for a little alone time.

so i need help i got a couple things that could happen next chapter

they can do it in the forest

they can go around the us and do itall around or dakota can tease him untill he bust and just says fuck it all and kidnapp her need help

review!

-love dakota


End file.
